


Shall I Be Mother?

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice in Wonderland quote, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Gen, Parentlock, Rosie's first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Rosie and Sherlock have a tea party.Updated with link to the drawing that inspired the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back before we knew about Rosie, and I thought Mofftiss would never give us parentlock, there was a drawing of Sherlock having tea with a little blonde Watson, with the skull sitting next to Sherlock, and Rosie asks, "More tea for your friend, Mr. Holmes?"
> 
> "Oh, if you wouldn't mind, Miss Watson."
> 
> So, if nothing else, I thank Mofftiss for making this bit of domesticity canon for my universe. And as usual time isn't linear in these 64 pieces, this bit takes place when Rosie is about three and a half, four-ish.
> 
> http://pre03.deviantart.net/3921/th/pre/f/2013/008/c/2/mr__holmes_and_miss_watson_s_tea_party_by_tennessee11741-d5qwtjk.jpg

John yawned and laid his book down, then watched Sherlock undress for bed. Somehow, it never got old watching him, even just observing him slip out of his robe and hang it on the hook on the back of the door did something odd to his brain. Sherlock turned then and grinned that 'you are a ridiculous man, John Watson' grin, but John didn't care in the least. The detective slipped into bed and snuggled up close, laying his slightly shower damp curls on John's shoulder and letting out a contented sigh.

"So, how was your day?" John murmured gently into Sherlock's hair, taking in the scent of...watermelon? "Using Rosie's shampoo?" 

"Grabbed the wrong bottle by accident, but I don't mind, seems to work okay...we had a tea party today."

 

It was raining, naturally, it was spring, in London, no cases were on, and it was almost nap time. Rosie was curled up in Sherlock's lap, eyes closed, a slight smile on her face, listening to him read the tea party scene from "Alice in Wonderland;" she loved how he could get his voice to turn into Alice's, it was like magic somehow.

"...“Take some more tea," the March Hare said to Alice, very earnestly.  
"I've had nothing yet," Alice replied in an offended tone, "so I can't take more."  
"You mean you can't take less," said the Hatter: "it's very easy to take more than nothing."  
"Nobody asked your opinion," said Alice.” 

"Let's make a tea party." Rosie said suddenly.

"Just us?" Sherlock looked down at her and closed the book, knowing they were done for the day.

"Hmm...no, we could invite Billy, and Teddy...Nana is out with Mrs. Turner at the shops, otherwise we could invite her...please, Da?"

 

Sherlock's heart still flipped when he heard her call him that, he could remember seeing John's face the first time she said it to him, when John was in the room a mixture of love and something else...he never could figure out what it was, but it was overwhelming. Sherlock was about to shake his head and explain to Rosie that he wasn't her 'Da,' but John stopped him in a gentle whisper. "Her first word, Sherlock, and it's you. God - that's -"

"I'm sorry, John - I" Sherlock covered his mouth with his hand and had turned to leave the room.

"No. NO, it's brilliant, please, Sherlock. Look at me, please. It just means you are important to her, and she knows who you are -"

"But, I'm not, John, never can -"

"Yes, yes you are. In every way that matters. You are."

 

"So, Billy," Sherlock got up from his chair, Rosie, vibrating with excitement in his arms, as they walked over to the mantle, where Sherlock picked up the skull, and for once he didn't mind the obsession Mrs. Hudson(aka Nana) had with dusting. Not a speck anywhere on the mantle or on Billy. "And where is Teddy, then?

Rosie scrunched her nose up in thought, in the way that made John laugh for some reason, then said, "A-ha! Put me down, Da!" He lowered her gently to the floor and she scarpered to her bedroom. She came back with her old brown teddy who had been lovingly taped up the day before as he had fallen from the bed, and needed 'emergency wepairing,' so John had very seriously examined Teddy and taped up his leg solemnly while Rosie tearfully acted as nurse.

"Oh, good. Now, shall we put the kettle on?" Sherlock put Billy down on Rosie's table then looked down at Rosie with a grin, and patted Teddy's knee.

"Please, Da?"

Sherlock scooped Rosie and Teddy and went into the kitchen, and flipped on the kettle.


	2. Chapter 2

As he and Rosie watched the kettle, he thought of the note that rested safely in the pocket of the dressing gown he was wearing. He had found it just after sending John to work with a kiss.

 

4\. 5. 201-

S -  
Do you know how lucky I am that I get to be the person who watches over you when you actually sleep? Some mornings I want to wake you just to tell you that but it would rather defeat the purpose, wouldn't it? I love you so much it's hard to breathe some times. Do you know? - J

 

Sherlock nodded to himself as Rosie screamed along with the kettle. He didn't quite know when she had started doing that, but he found it intriguing. The sounds she could make...he shook himself back to tea making.

"Tea. Right. Now what kind of tea do you think Billy prefers?"

Rosie wrinkled her nose again and pondered the question thoughtfully. "Earl Grey," she decided.

"Hmmm. I do believe you are correct. Earl Grey it is." Sherlock brought out a slightly chipped blue flowered teapot that had been Mrs. Hudson's second best until, well...best not to dwell on that that past disaster too long. "And biscuits, we need biscuits, gingernuts or choc?"

Rosie pointed to the gingernut packet, knowing Sherlock loved them. He grinned down at her and pulled it out. He also grabbed the chocolate biscuits, because they were her favourites. She laughed as she held them in her arms, then kissed his nose. 

"Thanks, Da."

He walked her back to the table and she spoke quietly to Billy and adjusted Teddy so he seemed more comfortable in the tiny rocking chair that sat next to her, as he poured the water over a teabag. He got out Rosie's mug with the unicorn on it. Molly had given it to her, and it was her first big girl mug. Not such a big girl, he thought to himself as she got out the plastic plates and cups for Billy and Teddy. She looked back at him then and said, "they don't need the good stuff, they are just things, not really real, like you and me, Da."

"Right, Rosie, but they still need their biscuits, yeah?"

"Course." She rolled her eyes and snorted, just like John did when Sherlock said something so plainly obvious.

"Course," he murmured to himself, as he composed a letter to John in his head.

 

4\. 5. 201-

J -  
There are times when I watch you sleep, too. Not just to keep the nightmares away, but to see you smile at the good dreams, and hope you are dreaming of me. And yes, I do know. - S

 

John looked over at Sherlock who was falling asleep and asked quietly, "was it a good tea party?"

"The best," Sherlock murmured as he felt sleep overtake him. "The best tea party ever."


End file.
